Skype sex
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean calls Sam at college and they talk, then things get heated. Slightly AU


"It's good to see you Sammy" Dean said to the camera, watching Sam on the Skype call smile.

"Better to see you and that you aren't covered in scratches or bruises"

"Eh, I have a few of those, mostly on my legs though"

"Trip over another barbed wire fence?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"That was one time!"

Sam just gave him a look.

"Ok, maybe two or three, but that isn't the point"

"Yes it is, you don't watch where you're going"

"Shadup" Dean huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh don't get pouty, it doesn't suit you"

"Yes it does, you just don't want me to do it since it makes you want to bite my lip" Dean smirked, watching the blush flare on the 18 year olds face.

"I'm never getting drunk with you EVER again"

"Aww why not, that was such a fun time"

"For you maybe"

"Aw Sammy, you loved it. Or don't you remember getting your cock sucked and telling me it was grounding since the room was spinning"

Another blush raced across Sams face as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Shadup"

"Never"

"But you're the one that should be complaining about it, since I couldn't give you anything in return"

"Small price, since I got to have you cling to me the next day"

"I wish I could cling to you now" Sam said in a small voice.

"I know you do baby boy" Dean said, with a sad smile. "But I can't just let people die"

"I know you can't and"

"Don't even, don't say you're sorry"

"But I am, I didn't want to leave you, especially since we were just getting to be really really close"

"I know, but it's the life you want, you hated this life and we always knew that. After yellow eyes was killed, you were more free to go and have that life"

"Doesn't mean I don't miss you"

"And I miss you just as much"

"When are you going to be able to come see me?"

"In a week or two, trying to figure something out up in Maine and I'm not entirely sure what it is"

"Need any help?" Sam asked, leaning forward a little.

"Not right now, but there is something I want right now"

"What?"

Dean smirked. "You to take your shirt off"

"Dean" Sam huffed.

"Come on, please? I'll take mine off for you as well"

Sam bit his lip, thinking a little before nodding and pulling the cotton off and tossing it on the bed behind him. Smiling and licking his lips, Dean pulled his off, the amulet resting in the middle of his chest.

"There now was that so bad?" Dean asked with a hum.

"Maybe"

"Lucky I don't ask you to take your pants off"

"Why, don't want to see me naked?" Sam smirked a little.

"Oh someone's got a mouth on them now, don't they?"

"What if I want to see YOU with out pants on, you going commando today?" Sam asked, running his hand over his stomach.

"Something else you want Sammy?" Deans voice dropped a few octaves as he plucked open the button of his pants.

"Maybe, how much you willing to give me?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Fuck, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days"

Standing up Dean fully undid his pants before pushing them down lowly, watching Sam bit his lip as his cock was revealed.

"Knew you were going commando" Sam said as Dean sat back down, adjusting the camera a little so Sam could see all of him.

"You know me too well, now I believe that I should be seeing a lot more skin from you"

Sam laughed a little as he lifted his hips, pulling his sweat pants and boxers down, cock hitting his stomach lightly as he kicked the pants off. Adjusting his own camera, he shivered at the hungry look in Deans eyes.

"Mmm fuck baby boy, can't wait to see that in the flesh again" Dean purred.

"Can't wait either, want to feel your hand, your mouth on me"

"Mmm oh yea? What else?"

"Want to feel your fingers in me, stretching me, getting me ready for your big cock"

"Fuck Sammy, when did you get that mouth, since I'm sure you didn't have it when you left"

"Always was a quick study, hearing you tell me things so much kinda stuck ya know" Sam smiled.

"Good to know I taught you something useful, now baby boy, why don't you wrap those long fingers around your cock for me?"

A small whimper escaped his throat as he did just that, stroking gently as Dean did the same, his thumb swirling the head.

"Yea, just like that baby, can't wait for that to be my hand on you"

"Can't wait either, your hand feels so much better, 'specialy when you're in me"

"Oh yea? How're you going to let me fuck you when I get there?"

"Wanna ride you" Sam said almost before Dean got the full question out.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, gets you in real deep and love your hands on my hips"

"Love when I leave handprints there?" Dean asked, moaning as Sam twisted his hand on his own dick.

"Yea, love seeing them there for days, feeling like your hands are still there" Sam panted, his hand speeding up.

"Gonna give you hickeys too, mark up the skin that is all mine, make sure no one even thinks about touching it"

"Fuck, love when you get possessive, when you mark me up, make me belong to you"

"Because you're mine and I want people to know it" Dean growled, watching Sams cock twitch hard from the noise.

"Yours all yours, fuck Dean, so close"

"You want to come for me baby, make a mess of yourself just for me?"

"Yea, yea, please De"

"Come Sammy, come for me" Dean said in a low voice.

With a long moan, Sam came over his stomach and chest, body arching in the chair. Seeing Sam fall apart for him, took Dean over the edge as well, coming with his own drawn out moan. Sam collapsed back in his chair, resting his hand in the mess on his stomach as his breathing started evening back out.

"Damn baby boy, we need to do this more often" Dean smirked as he reached for something, finding a shirt and cleaning himself up.

"I agree" Sam smiled, grabbing his boxers off the floor and cleaning himself up as well.

There was a few moments of silence as they both finished cleaning up and readjusted the cameras.

"So as soon as you're done there, you'll come this way?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Yep, unless I roll through a town that desperately needs my help"

Sam frowned a little, but nodded none the less. As much as he wanted to see Dean, he couldn't let innocent people get hurt because of it.

"But if that doesn't happen, you'll be here in a couple weeks?"

"Yep, I promise"

Sam smiled and yawned a little, running his hand over his face.

"Why don't you get some sleep baby, I'm sure you have class tomorrow or something"

"Yea, but not until noon and I want to talk to you"

"I know you do, but if you don't get your sleep and keep up those grades, all of you leaving will have been for nothing"

"Yea, I know" Sam said softly.

"And we can talk again tomorrow"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then"

"I love you Sammy" Dean said, making Sam smile.

"I love you too"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Talk to you then"

After ending the call and shutting his computer down, Sam pulled his sweat pants back on and climbed into bed. As he started falling asleep, he couldn't wait for Dean to get there, it was times like this that he almost wanted to say screw college. Dean was more important.


End file.
